A Tale of Love and War
by Norwegianchick101
Summary: Sixyearold Charlie Rivera is abused by his father. When lawyer, Wilson West gets involved in the case, will old feelings resurface for the fifth time? This epic tale tells the story of a broken family and reunited teenage lovers.
1. Prologue

_**A Tale of Love and War**_

**Summary:** Six-year-old Charlie Rivera is abused by his father. When lawyer, Wilson West gets involved in the case, will old feelings resurface for the fifth time? This epic tale tells the story of a broken family and reunited teenage lovers.

**Rating:** PG-13 for suggestive themes, harsh language, and mentions of child abuse.

**Disclaimer:** I own no characters that you recognize, I only own those you do not, and the plot they are partaking in.

**_Prologue: My Daddy_**

Young Charlie Rivera looked up at his tutor, Billy West.

"Huh?" he asked.

Billy sighed. He was tutoring a first grader. Charlie had said that his father was always busy working, but Billy had his doubts.

"Charlie, is something wrong? Look, I know your parents are divorced, and your dad has to work. I grew up the same way, well, almost. My mother died when I was born. Look, if you're having troubles at home, you can tell me."

Charlie started to cry, and Billy embraced him.

"Billy, my daddy says it's all my fault that my mommy left." he said. "He says she didn't want to be my mommy, and that's why their not married any more. He makes me eat sandwiches and stuff I can make by myself, and he hits me when I don't do what he says or when I ask him for help. He drinks Billy. He drinks and he smokes."


	2. Chapter 1

_**A Tale of Love and War**_

**Summary:** Six-year-old Charlie Rivera is abused by his father. When lawyer, Wilson West gets involved in the case, will old feelings resurface for the fifth time? This epic tale tells the story of a broken family and reunited teenage lovers.

**Rating:** PG-13 for suggestive themes, harsh language, and mentions of child abuse.

**Disclaimer:** I own no characters that you recognize, I only own those you do not, and the plot they are partaking in.

**_Chapter One: You're on Speaker_**

"Dad," Billy told his father. "You've gotta help him. His dad beats him!"

Wilson West sighed and leaned back in his desk chair.

"Look Billy, I'll do what I can, but we don't even know who his mother is, more or less where she could be."

"She went to Florida." Billy told his father. "Charlie says his dad told him that's where she went to get away from him. He said that's where she always went to get away from anyone."

Wilson groaned. He had a bad feeling. He didn't know where it came from, but it was definitely there.

------

"Go away!" Carlos bellowed at the front door. "We ain't buyin anything!"

The man at the door sighed and turned to the man next to him, who opened the door.

"WHAT THE HELL! Get the fuck out of my house!" Carlos yelled.

"Officer Jordan Williams, Buffalo Police Department." the shorter man said. "Carlos Rivera, you are under arrest for child abuse and illegal drug usage."

Carlos groaned and stared at the other man.

"And I suppose you're some minister guy comin to tell my son everything is okay?"

"No, I'm Wilson West." Wilson told Carlos. "I'm a lawyer, and the father of your son's tutor. The tutor he wouldn't need if you had actually cared about him. Now what is your wife's name?"

Carlos gulped and looked down.

"Mary." he said. "Mary Camden. But you'll never find her. Not that she'd be any better a parent to Charlie than I was. She's a bitch. A dirty rotten b-"

"NO SHE'S NOT!" Wilson screamed, shoving his briefcase into Officer William's hands. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT MARY! Look dude, Mary may be a little off her rocker, but she's the sweetest woman in the world. She's been there for me since my son was an infant! She's helped me get through rough times, and I've helped her through even more."

Wilson pushed Carlos down to the floor and pinned him there.

-----

"Eric? Annie? I don't know if you know anything about this, or if you even remember me. It's Wilson, Wilson West. Mary's old boyfriend. I know you probably don't know where Mary is, but I'm hoping you might have some clue. And no, before you ask, I'm not calling for leisure. I'm calling on business. Pure _urgent_ business. It's very important that I find Mary as soon as possible. You can call me back at my office. The number is

1-866-555-1209."

Annie's mouth dropped open as she heard the message from Wilson. He was calling for Mary on business. This was most likely very bad. And he did say it was urgent.

"Buffalo Child Law Affairs, Wilson West speaking."

"Wilson?" Annie asked. "It's me, Annie Camden. Is everything okay? Is Mary in trouble? Did you hear anything from her? Why are you calling on business? What's so urgent about it?"

Wilson sighed. "Look Annie, all questions will be answered in time, but first, I think I should tell you what's going on. Billy enrolled in a student tutor organization, and he ended up tutoring a first grader, who, coincidentally, happens to be your grandson, Charlie Rivera. The thing is, Charlie and Billy got to talking, and Charlie revealed something about Carlos."

"Charlie? Carlos?" Annie squealed. "Oh, I miss Carlos so much, we always loved him, and he was such a sweet man."

Wilson almost choked on his tears as he heard this. "Annie, look, I'm really sorry, but I don't think any of you are going to love Carlos after I tell you this, but um, is anyone else there?"

"Yes." Annie said. "Ruthie, Lucy, Simon, and Eric. Two family friends, Mac and Martin, and Lucy's husband Kevin, and Matt and Sarah, and Simon's wife Rose. And there's Sam and David of course. Basically we have the whole family here."

"Okay, well um, If there's anyway I could talk to you, Eric, Lucy and Matt that would be great. And I guess Simon and Ruthie could hear this too, but I don't think I should be saying this to Sam and David. I don't want to worry them. So if you could have the others leave, and put me on speaker phone I would appreciate it. I only want to have to say this but one time. I've already had to file a case report, and that was hard enough after finding out that Mary was involved."

Annie silently nodded and turned to the family.

"Kevin, Sarah, Rose, Martin, Mac, Sam, and David; I'm sorry, but could you all leave for a few minutes?"

The aforementioned party left the room, and Annie put Wilson on speaker phone.

"Wilson? Are you there?"

Wilson sighed. "Yeah, I'm still here."

"Wilson?" Lucy asked. "Oh my gosh! We haven't heard from you in ages! How is everything? How's Billy? How're you? How's-"

"Luce," Wilson said. "I'm sorry, but this is pretty important. Look, I don't want to be the one to tell you this, in fact, I don't even want to be involved in this in the way that I am, but it turns out that we have a legal matter on our hands. If any of you have any information about Mary, I need it now. Apparently Carlos has been abusing Charlie ever since Mary left. I know this is hard for you to hear, but we have Charlie staying with the Colonel and Ruth, so he should be okay. They know everything already. I was assigned to carry the case because I brought it to attention. But when I agreed to take it, I didn't know that Mary was his mother. So I'm asking for any help you can give me. If you want me to fly out there and hold the trial I could, and Charlie could stay with you. But nothing can happen until we locate Mary."

Annie sobbed into her husband's shoulder as Lucy spoke up. "Where's Carlos? I'm not sure whether or not it would be safe to bring him all the way out here. Wait, I'll be right back. KEVIN!" she yelled up the stairs. "GET DOWN HERE! IT'S IMPORTANT!"

"Yeah Luce?" Kevin asked, coming down the stairs. "What's up?"

"Lucy?" came Wilson's voice over the phone. "Who's that?"

"Oh, sorry Wilson, I should've asked first. Kevin's my husband, and a cop. That's why I asked him to come down here. Look, Kevin do you think a convicted criminal could come from Buffalo to Glen Oak for a trial?"

Kevin raised his eyebrows at Lucy. "Um, Wilson, right? Look, what exactly did this person do?"

"Well, um, Kevin, I think you might know this person, but I'm not quite sure. His name is Carlos, Carlos Rivera. I don't know how long you and Lucy have been married, but Mary, Lucy's sister, was married to him. He abused their child after Mary left them, and now he's still doing it, and is drunk to top it all off."

Kevin groaned. "Um, I'll come out there and supervise the way over if you want. Or better yet, contact the police department in Harrisburg Pennsylvania, ask for Sergeant Richardson. She's a wonderful girl; she'll do anything for the Camdens. And as for Mary, I'll try and do a background check on her. I've wanted to do one for a couple of years now, but I'm not permitted to without a legal reason."

"ROXANNE!" Lucy squealed. "Kevin, you know where she is? Why didn't you tell me! I thought she was in Iraq!"

"Luce, she just got back to the states last week. She wanted to surprise you, but I think she'll understand. Oh, and, well, no, I think I'll let her tell you. But let's just say she gained some insight while in Iraq."

Kevin turned off the speakerphone and lifted up the receiver, walking upstairs.

"Actually, ask for Sergeant Hampton. She's not married yet, but she'll get a huge kick out of it. Trust me, especially because I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. So I'll talk to you later when I get permission for that background check.


	3. Chapter 2

_**A Tale of Love and War**_

**Summary:** Six-year-old Charlie Rivera is abused by his father. When lawyer, Wilson West gets involved in the case, will old feelings resurface for the fifth time? This epic tale tells the story of a broken family and reunited teenage lovers.

**Rating:** PG-13 for suggestive themes, harsh language, and mentions of child abuse.

**Disclaimer:** I own no characters that you recognize, I only own those you do not, and the plot they are partaking in.

_**Chapter Two: Sergeant Who?**_

"Um, I don't think we have a Hampton here. Are you sure you have the correct place?" The detective asked Wilson.

"I'm sure. In fact, if you could yell out and ask if there was a Sergeant Hampton present, not only would I get to talk to the correct person, but everyone at your station will have a good laugh."

The detective sighed and put the phone down on his shoulder, and looked around for the nearest sergeant.

"Hey Richardson!" he called out, eyeing Roxanne.

"Yeah Detective Johnson?" she yelled back.

"You know if we got a Sergeant Hampton anywhere around here?"

"OH MY GOSH!" Roxanne squealed. "Who is it!"

"Um, some lawyer." Detective Johnson replied.

"KEVIN KINKIRK!" she screamed. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Roxanne grabbed the phone as the whole room echoed with laughter.

"Look, I dunno who you are, but no one calls me Sergeant Hampton, well, almost no one. In about a year, fine, but not now. But then again, how do you even-. Oh well, what do you want?"

"Roxanne, right? I'm sorry. I was talking to Kevin Kinkirk the other day and he told me you'd find it funny.

"Oh my gosh." Roxanne sighed. "_He_ would find that funny. Not me, Kevin-and Captain Michaels." she added as an afterthought.

"Don't you mean Sergeant Michaels?" Wilson asked.

"No." Roxanne replied. "Captain. Captain Christopher Michaels."

"Oh well." Wilson sighed. "My name is Wilson West. I'm a lawyer, but more importantly, I'm Mary Camden's ex-boyfriend. I'm calling because I need your help in transporting a criminal from Buffalo to Glen Oak. The fate of the Camden family depends on it. Please Roxanne. I'm not asking you this as a lawyer, but as a friend of a friend. Bring your fiancé if you want."

-----

"YOUR'E WHAT?" Lucy squealed.

"We're engaged!" Roxanne told Lucy excitedly. "Look Luce, I'd love for you to marry us and all, but no offense, I'd prefer if your dad married us. That way you can be my maid of honor."

Lucy laughed as she went over to hug her friend.

"Oh my gosh! This is great! You and Chandler are getting married. Simon and Rose are having a baby. Matt and Sarah are renewing their vows. And with any luck at all, Wilson and Mary will get back together."

This received a snort from Ruthie.

"Of course they will; the only thing that's uncertain is how long it will last."

"Oh, shut up. I heard that." Wilson said, entering from the kitchen. "And I hope you know that I have no intentions of dating your sister. I'm here to support her case and avenge against her filthy rotten bastard of an ex-husband that beat the only child she has."

Just then Billy entered the room, raising his eyebrows at his dad.

"Puh-leaze. Me _and_ my friends ALL know you're still in love with her. I mean, honestly, you practically beat up Carlos for bad-talking her when you went with Sergeant Johnson to arrest him. If you were just friends then you would have maybe cussed him out a bit, emphasis on the bit, and left him."

"Kevin, Chandler; a word of advice. Never have sons. Have all the daughters you want, but NEVER have sons. They're pure torture."

Billy stuck his tongue out at his father, and left to go hang out with the twins, seeing as it was the only thing he could do at the moment.

-----

"Mary, it's Kevin. We need to talk. But not now, you need to come into Glen Oak as soon as possible. You don't have to talk to me or anyone else in the family, but you do have to talk to someone. In fact, there's someone here who you might want to talk to."

"Who?" Mary asked snidely.

"Wilson West." Kevin replied simply.


	4. Chapter 3

_**A Tale of Love and War**_

**Summary:** Six-year-old Charlie Rivera is abused by his father. When lawyer, Wilson West gets involved in the case, will old feelings resurface for the fifth time? This epic tale tells the story of a broken family and reunited teenage lovers.

**Rating:** PG-13 for suggestive themes, harsh language, and mentions of child abuse.

**Disclaimer:** I own no characters that you recognize, I only own those you do not, and the plot they are partaking in.

_**Chapter Three: You and Me**_

"Wilson!" Mary squealed; running up to the man she had loved for over ten years now, and planting a kiss flat on his lips.

Wilson pulled away and gave her a cold look.

"Mare, look, I would love to do that, but we need to talk. There's a reason you're here."

Mary smiled. "I know that. I'm here because Kevin told me you were here. In fact, I've booked a hotel for the week if you wanted to come stay with me."

Wilson raised his eyebrows and laughed.

"Alright," he said. "Who are you and what the hell did you do with my ex-girlfriend who I'm guessing wants to be my girlfriend again?"

Mary giggled and kissed Wilson's cheek. "I'm Mary Camden. This whole being on my own thing, and I really do mean on my own, has gotten to me I guess. Who are you?"

"Mare, look, the reason I'm here isn't to see you. Well, not exactly." Wilson and Mary headed out to his car where he proceeded to tell the story he had told to Roxanne, Kevin, and the Camden's.

------

"Oh Wilson! Look, please stay with me tonight. We won't do anything, I swear. I just need you to stay with me." once she was sitting on the single full-sized bed in her hotel room.

Wilson smiled. "Of course Mare. So then, just like old times 'eh? Only without Matt to ruin it."

Although he knew that Mary had ulterior motives, he was sure she wouldn't go too far.

Mary smirked as she grabbed her bag and headed to the bathroom to change as Wilson picked up the phone.

"Camden residence." a four year old Savannah said.

"Hey, could I talk to your grandma?" Wilson asked, silently laughing.

Savannah nodded, not realizing that Wilson couldn't tell, and ran to the living room to get Annie.

"Hello?" Annie asked.

"Hey Annie, it's Wilson. I've picked up Mary. She's doing just fine, but she doesn't really want to be alone right now, so I'm gonna sit the night with her and bring her over in the morning if that's okay."

"That's just fine Wilson. We'll see the both of you in the morning."

Annie smiled. She had missed Wilson and the way he cared for his daughter. In all honesty, she didn't mind them spending the night together one bit. She had actually hoped that this event would bring them together.

-----

Wilson gasped as Mary emerged from the hotel bathroom in a silk black nightdress that went down only about a foot from her waist.

Wilson took off his jacket and tie, and his black dress pants and folded them in a neat pile by the bed, leaving him dressed in his boxer shorts and a plain white t-shirt.

Mary smiled and wrapped her arms around Wilson's neck, and placed her lips gently on his neck.

"I love you." she murmured in his ear, pulling him down onto the bed with her.

"I love you too Mare." Wilson replied, massaging the small of her back with his fists.

Mary pulled away from him and sat up, a wide smirk crossing her face.

She slipped her hands under the back of Wilson's shirt and slid it off gently.

She sat back and admired his evenly toned chest.

Mary traced his muscles with her fingers, and moved her hands up to his hair and ran her fingers through it as if she was in 7th Heaven. (excuse the cliché/pun/whatever you wanna call it)

-------

The next morning Mary woke up in Wilson's arms, her head nestled against Wilson's bare chest. She slipped out of bed and pulled on a deep green cami, and a pair of her favorite stonewashed Arizona Jeans.

"Wilson." she muttered, shaking him awake. "We've gotta get going. It's already 8 O' Clock. And knowing my family, we're dead if we don't get there as soon as possible."

Wilson laughed and pulled Mary down on top of him. They kissed for a while, but eventually Mary pulled away and threw Wilson's shirt and pants at him, while putting his jacket and tie in her suitcase.

Wilson sighed as he pulled on his shirt, and leaned over to the phone.

"Kinkirk residence, Kevin speaking."

"Hey Kevin, its Wilson. Let Annie and Eric know that we're on our way over."

"Alright Wilson, no problem. We'll see ya in a few."

Mary laughed as Wilson hung up the phone.

"Hey Wilson, is there anything I should know about? Any little surprises?" Mary asked.

"Umm..." Wilson said. "Ruthie is dating that Martin guy, Simon got married a few years ago, and his wife, Rose, is pregnant. Lucy and Kevin have a daughter, Savannah, she's 4. And Matt, well, he's still the same old Matt. And of course, there's you Mare. You and me. Forever."

Mary smiled as the too of them exited the hotel and headed to Wilson's car.


End file.
